<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Probably Won't Like Me by angstkingsfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647462">They Probably Won't Like Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic'>angstkingsfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Parent Derek Morgan, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Spencer Reid Fluff, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary/Request: “You should do a second part to the “Cuddles” it was so good!” This is kinda mildly based on the storyline of cuddles, but it’s basically just fluff/angst about the reader feeling insecure when Spencer asks them to meet the rest of the team. </p><p>**You can totally read it without reading Cuddles. Enjoy!</p><p>Warnings: Insecure!Reader, Fluff, a bit of Angst</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They Probably Won't Like Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You played with the hem of your shirt as you waited for Spencer to finish getting ready. You and Spencer had been together for just over six months, you had your lovely anniversary dinner last week, and he had told you that he wanted you to meet his best friends. His teammates at the BAU. You weren’t like them, you weren’t special in any way in your mind, how were you ever meant to compare to the geniuses that make up Spencer’s friends? “You ready (y/n)?” Spencer asked as he walked into the foyer of your apartment. He had been staying over when he wasn’t traveling, last night being no exception.</p><p>“Yeah I’m ready,” You said unconvincingly.</p><p>It was Spencer’s job to read people, he knew something was wrong. He pursed his lips, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong Spence,” you replied, again unconvincingly.</p><p>“You know you can’t hide it from me,” he said quietly, take your hands in his.</p><p>“They probably won’t like me,” you answered, your voice barely audible.</p><p>Spencer took a step back, looking at you confused as you stared at your shoes, “What? What could possibly make you think that?”</p><p>“Because Spence! They’re all highly trained profilers while I’m just a person in my twenties who’s barely skimming by!” You yelled, tears pricking the corners of your eyes.</p><p>Spencer quickly pulled you into his arms, “Don’t you ever put yourself down. You’re one of the strongest, toughest, coolest, and most determined people I know. You’re so amazing, you work a full-time job and you’re working to get a degree so you can get even farther in life. My friends, my team, sure they’re profilers but doesn’t make them any better than you. Everyone has something they’re good at and everyone has their own story. You’re perfect just the way you are (y/n),” he said softly.</p><p>“You really mean all that?” You asked, looking up at him.</p><p>He set his hands on your cheeks, gently pressing his lips to yours. You smiled into it, suddenly feeling so much happier and more comfortable with the idea of meeting the others. All those thoughts left your mind though, Spencer’s kisses were always brain-numbing. When he pulled back he looked at you seriously, “We don’t have to go tonight if you don’t think you want to, but I promise that they will absolutely love you.”</p><p>You smiled up at him, “No no, I’d feel bad if we canceled. Besides, I want to know who’s looking out for my boy when he’s on a case.”</p><p>A blush found its way onto Spencer’s cheeks as he nervously laughed, “Well then let’s get going.”</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>You were soon at a fairly large home, Spencer said it was David Rossi’s. He opened your door for you and you two walked hand in hand to the door. Before he even had a chance to knock, the door flew open. You both were a little surprised at the sight of the blonde woman in front of you, “Hi Garci-”</p><p>“Oh. My. God. Is this them?! They’re so much more adorable than I imagined! Spencer, I’m so proud of you!” She squealed, pinching your cheeks.</p><p>You laughed a bit, “Garcia let go! Don’t scare them off!” Spencer said with a bit of a laugh as well.</p><p>The blonde dropped her hands to her sides, “I’m sorry I should introduce myself. Penelope Garcia,” She said sticking out her hand for you to shake.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Penelope, I’m (y/n) (y/l/n),” You said as you shook her hand.</p><p>“Hey, why don’t you all stop standing in the doorway and join the party!” Someone called from inside.</p><p>“Okay okay, we’re coming Rossi!” Spencer said as Penelope headed in and you two followed. Once you were inside everyone quieted down a bit and looked in your direction. You moved a bit closer to Spencer’s side, “Everybody this is (y/n),” He said looking down at you, “and (y/n), this is Derek, Emily, Rossi, JJ, Hotch, and you already met Garcia.”</p><p>“Hey everybody,” You said with a small smile.</p><p>You got a chorus of “hey” “hi” and “hello” in response. You let out a sigh of relief as everyone started talking, “Hey do you mind if I go talk to Hotch for a moment?”</p><p>“No go right ahead,” you smiled.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be back,” He said kissing your cheek before walking away. You turned to Garcia.</p><p>You were about to say something when the man that Spencer had pointed out to be Derek came walking over, “So tell me, how did pretty boy land even one date with your hot self?”</p><p>Your face got red, but you just laughed, “Thanks for the compliment, and just that, he’s a pretty boy. Plus he’s smart, that’s always a bonus,” you joked.</p><p>Penelope and Derek laughed, “It’s nice to finally meet you, I’m Derek Morgan.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you too,” you said with a smile as you shook hands. If nothing else, Penelope and Derek seemed to like you, and you always had Spencer, Spencer was perfect in your eyes, and you were in his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>